


Ficlets

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Ficlets

1.

‘Jack, I’m leaving for work.’

Exhausted from his travels, he mumbles something into the pillow, mostly asleep. He wills his heavy eyelids to open as a hand gently caresses his hair. Then James leans down to nuzzle a braid away from an earlobe, and says the magic words.

‘Don’t I get a good morning kiss?’

Jack rolls over on to his back and props himself up on his elbows, gazing appraisingly at the adored blue coat and the neatly tied-back dark hair. He allows himself a moment of indulgent gazing before winding his arms around James’s neck and giving him a sloppy kiss.

James laughs and pulls away as Jack’s hand wanders to his breeches. ‘None of that. Go back to sleep.’

Jack steals a last kiss before rolling over and curling up into the depression on James’s side of the bed.

 

2.

In a way, the moment right after they have both found their release is Jack’s favourite part of making love. The part when they are both still panting for breath and James is resting his forehead against his and untangling his fingers from Jack’s to lift Jack’s hand to his mouth and kiss his palm. James nuzzles Jack’s hair out of the way to fit his face into the curve of Jack’s neck, and Jack’s fingers loosen their grip on James’s hair as he presses a kiss to James’s shoulder.

 

3.

The best place to read in is James’s bed, with James curled sleepily around him. He leans back against the pillows, his body shielding his sleeping lover from the light of the candle beside their bed. As he reads, Jack strokes a hand absently through the dark hair on the head pillowed on his stomach, and he tucks an errant strand of hair behind James’s ear. James murmurs inaudibly and burrows his face closer into Jack’s stomach, pressing a sleepy kiss against his skin before settling into sleep again. Jack smiles to himself as he turns the page.

 

4.

James reclines as he reads, his fingers always over the book to keep the wind from turning the pages. Jack curls his toes contentedly into the sand, leaning back against James's bare thighs. James smiles without lifting his eyes from the page.

 

5.

He imagines how James’s eyes might look if the blindfold were removed, greenly fierce and so full of need that they would undo Jack completely, make him forget all the plans he’s made for this night. No, it’s better if his scarf stays over James’s eyes so that Jack can look his fill, so that there is no danger of them beginning to reflect each other’s thoughts, so that the threat of the gaze is banished, at least for the present.


End file.
